The Random Incident Series
by LostIrony
Summary: A collection of incidents that would probably never occur in the actual games.


**The Random Incident Series: Tea Party in a Field of Flowers**

Cast:

Iku Nagae, Yukari, Eirin, and Yuyuko: Me (DivineEnvoyoftheSky) (YouTube) (Yes, I know I probably failed at all four of them. -_-) (Also, this was supposed to be an ooc rp anyway.)

Yuuka Kazami: PowerfulYukaKazami (YouTube)

* * *

Yuuka arrives at the Dragon Palace. Surprised, she looks up and muses, _'Hmm? So, this is the Dragon Palace…' _"I'm here to have a word with the envoy, of course." Yuuka waits at the entrance, knowing that calling for the envoy would stir up trouble. After some time, a voice answers her call "You are welcome to step inside." There is a pause "Unless you prefer to stand at the entrance instead. Either way, I care not." An unusual gentle gust of wind passes through in place of the silence.

Slightly insulted, she decides to step inside. "Despite being an envoy, you don't seem to care about others. How ironic." Yuuka replies with a smug smile. She looks around, and suddenly encounters Iku Nagae. "Ah, you must be Iku Nagae, correct?" She then flashes a smile. "I do apologize for the... Not so warm welcome, things have just been slow around here lately" Iku replied "And yes, I am. And you are?" She inquired, not having the slightest clue who this youkai is and how exactly they seem to know about her.

"Ah, that's no problem at all." Yuuka replied, still smiling. She thinks _'Hmm, she doesn't know me? I was never involved in those __events... so it can't be helped.' _"I'm Yuuka Kazami, a floral youkai. Is there anything I can help you with?" she introduces herself with a cheerful expression. Iku thinks about this for a moment, considering her answer carefully. "Not at the moment it seems." She replied. "Is there something you needed to have a word with me about?" She asks, remembering that Yuuka had called for her some time ago.

"Ah... yes, about that." She exclaims, nearly forgetting what she called Iku for. "You see, I have this problem with these irritating youkai who won't leave me alone... perhaps they've never heard of me." she muses, then her head suddenly pops up. "Either way, I would like you to help me get rid of these youkai, as they are formidable and I cannot get rid of them myself." Yuuka finishes, and waits for Iku's reply. "Very well," Iku replies after a short period of silence "I shall assist you in being rid of these youkai that you have mentioned." She adds. "Thank you for your co-operation." Yuuka replies, exiting the Dragon Palace. "Ah, may I lead you to my humble abode?" she asks, with a giggle at the end. "I would rather have it done as soon as possible, you see..."

Following the floral youkai, Iku replies "But of course. Very seldom do I actually leave this place." Yuuka, hearing this, replied "As I have noticed, it is normal around these parts after all." After saying this, it had reminded her of the so-called librarian, witch, and puppeteer. Merely ignoring the comment, she replied "These youkai that you speak of... Care to tell me more about what we will be going up against?" It was always better to have at least some idea of who your opponent(s) is/are... "These youkai..." Yuuka muttered, thinking of how to describe them. "They're well known for being very, very powerful. They could defeat even I, another youkai who is well known for being one of the strongest. One of them uses gaps, and another has the ability to invoke death into whoever she chooses. The last one is well-known doctor from the moon, who serves a Lunarian princess."

When the two youkai finally reached their destination, the sight before them is what baffled the oarfish the most, almost leaving her speechless. "I... Er... They..." She was too surprised to find the right words. After regaining her composure, she asked to no one in particular, but only loud enough for the two of them to hear "I assume those three over there are the youkai you had mentioned earlier?" Gazing at the three elderly youkai sitting at a table enjoying tea and chattering away happily. With a smile, Yuuka sternly replied "Yes, and it would be great if I could get them to move their tea party to somewhere else other than my home." She said this while looking at them joyfully having tea, not wanting to annoy them as she is not in the mood for such nonsense.

"So... In what sort of way do you want me to assist you?" Then, she thought of an idea. Glancing at Yuuka, she said "I think I might have a plan of a sort that might work..." Yuuka's ears sparked up when she heard that Iku had a plan, "Oh? What sort of plan do you have, then?" she whispered, she was glad that Iku had one as she was not in the mood for thinking hard either. "There is a fifty-fifty chance this will and will not succeed, but the plan is I will try to reason with them to get them move their social gathering elsewhere and if they offer me to join them, I will reluctantly accept. Knowing that they will most likely offer tea, I will use the excuse that I am allergic to it and then I will attempt to make this lie seem believable enough so that they would be convinced to move elsewhere." She whispered her plan to Yuuka, while trying not to make herself seem too suspicious about it.

"Hmm, that does sound convincing." Yuuka whispered, after hearing Iku's plan. She also thought of an add-on to it "How about, if I was to splash tea all over you and then you could fake your allergy...? That way, it makes the lie far more believable with fake proof." Iku considered this for a moment and then nodded. "I do believe that sounds like a decent idea, despite having to make a fool of myself even more so than I am already." She said "Though a little embarrassment such as this is nothing compared to what I have dealt with over the years." She added. Yuuka thought that Iku might have referred to Tenshi Hinanai, the selfish celestial who resides in Heaven. Although, that wasn't the case right now. "I see," she whispered "Then, how about we go up to them right now? They seem to be in a good mood."

Without replying, she began to approach the three elderly youkai in a normal, yet professional manner "Please excuse me for interrupting your gathering," the envoy said as she approached their table. "I was hoping to negotiate with you three about perhaps moving the location of your gathering elsewhere." She continued, sounding as business-like as possible and retaining a calm composure as she spoke. Watching Iku negotiate with the three youkai, Yuuka decided to wait until they offer her some tea. "She could make a living off running a business, instead of being some careless envoy." She mutters under her breath, hoping that Iku didn't hear her.

Having just barely caught what Yuuka had muttered, Iku lightly smirked to herself and pretended as if she didn't hear her at all, yet managing to keep it hidden from the three youkai she was negotiating with at the moment. Besides, it would seem too suspicious if she let it show. After a while, one of the three offered her some tea. "Oh, no thank you." She replies, trying to decline the offered tea with the kindest smile she could manage. To her dismay, they insisted. "Actually, I'm allergic to tea," her plan was in motion "but thank you for the offer." After Iku had thanked the three youkai for offering her some tea, she came rushing out, grabbed the teapot and splashed the tea all over Iku.

As if on cue, Iku did everything she could to make herself sound and look like she was having a reaction to the tea. Surprisingly, she was doing a fairly decent job of it too. All of that acting she had done in the past was really paying off. Yuuka started talking to the three elder youkai "And this is why we shouldn't have tea parties out here, there are some people who are allergic to tea!" she exclaimed, hoping they would be convinced by her somewhat poor acting. Yukari and Yuyuko were not convinced. Eirin, however, seemed to be. How can anyone be allergic to tea? Something seemed a bit off here in this picture... Yuyuko, who had whispered something to Yukari about this, seemed to agree and questioned the floral youkai about the whole concept of it.

Yuuka, seeing that not all of them being convinced is quite the problem, explained to Yukari and Yuyuko "Now, the flavor of this tea was peanut, hmm? Some of the citizens here are allergic to peanuts and other substances. The side effects shown here when one of them comes in contact with their allergy aren't exactly fatal but annoying nonetheless. Meaning, that you should relocate your tea party elsewhere." As she finished awkwardly explaining to the two, she hoped they were convinced. After hearing Yuuka's odd explanation, Iku dropped the act, stood up, and dusted herself off. "Actually, it was peppermint-flavored." The still tea-drenched envoy commented. Embarrassed after what Iku said, Yuka started to mutter "Peppermint flavored.. I see..." She then held her head up high and went "Anyway, it would be better for all of you to relocate."

Looking at the envoy and then at the floral youkai, the two of them shrugged and went to relocate their gathering. Once the three were out of sight, Iku turned to Yuuka "My, my..." She began "It seems that you need to work on your acting skills a bit, Miss Kazami." She said, somewhat criticizing the floral youkai's performance. "Acting is not essential for taking care of flowers, so I do not need to bother." Yuka snapped back at Iku's comment, thankful that the trio has finally left she decided to relax in the flower field. Not particularly caring, the envoy turned to leave "Seeing that I have no further business here, I shall be on my way." With that said, the envoy took to the skies and headed back to the Dragon Palace; where something she would not have expected to occur was waiting for her.

Yuka replied to Iku before she left "I see, your help was appreciated... a little." As she watched Iku go back to the Dragon Palace, she walked around looking for withered flowers that she could revive. When Iku arrived back at the palace, she was temporarily demoted due to the act that she had pulled earlier on in the day. Managing to revive a couple of dead flowers, Yuka went back to the Garden of the Sun and had moved the heads of her sunflowers toward the sun. After a few years, Iku was back to doing her previous job before the demotion. However, even after the demotion, she was still the somewhat lazy and semi-careless envoy that we are all familiar with.


End file.
